Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Other
1989–1993 Sa.jpg 10 wb 80.png anniversary 1 family.png 1993–2001 WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1994_SHIELD.png|The shield is seen without Bugs Bunny. WBFE-1993-open-matte.jpg|Full open matte. Family.png Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1998,_Videotaped_Variant).jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' (1992-2000); Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends (1992-1995) vlcsnap-2013-05-20-00h54m35s147.png|''Dennis the Menace'' (1993) GW365H135.jpg|''Free Willy'' (1993) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1993).jpg|''Animaniacs'' (1993-1998) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1993;_Trailer_Variant).jpg|''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' trailer variant (1993) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h00m24s130.png|''Born to Be Wild'' trailer variant (1995) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h00m14s48.png|''A Little Princess'' trailer variant (1995) GW223H135.jpg|Carrotblanca (1995) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h08m10s88.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (International, 1995) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1995).jpg|''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) vlcsnap-2012-12-01-05h08m43s189.png|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971, 1996 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h07m34s242.png|''Space Jam'' (1996) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(Superman-_The_Animated_Series_Variant).jpg|''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h20m25s58.png|''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1997).jpg|''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_Logo_(Trailer_Variant,_Fullscreen).jpg|''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' trailer variant (1997) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h13m39s91.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998, A) 21_grinch.JPG|Digital variant (orange) Wbfebb.png|Digital variant (Yellow) WBFE logo in Wakko's Wish.png|''Wakko's Wish'' (1999, A) WBAGalleryBugsBunny.png|''Wakko's Wish'' (1999, B) wbfe holiday.JPG|logo on a holiday promo GW499H280.jpg|The Standard Movie logo without Bugs Bunny at the beginning WBFE 1993 Bylineless Version.PNG|Bylineless variant wb3.JPG|''Jammin' with Bugs Bunny and Michael Jordan'' warner_bros_family_entertainment.png|Logo with Bugs on the left side of the shield 1998–2009 1998 (75th anniversary) 1760030421pizapw1427453197.jpg|Full open matte Widescreen Version Vlcsnap-2011-05-23-07h08m04s165.png|2.35:1 Widescreen Version WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_LOGO_VERSION_1.jpg|''Dennis the Menace: Strikes Again'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h28m24s241.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998, B) vlcsnap-2012-12-23-21h55m17s31.png|''Quest for Camelot'' trailer variant (1998, C) File:Quest-for-camelot-1-.jpg|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_75_YEARS_1998_LOGO_TRAILER_VERSION_0001.jpg|''The King and I'' trailer variant (1999) 1999–2001 Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_(1999).png 4 wb.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-12-19h52m05s211.png|''The King and I'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-11h17m09s88.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' trailer variant (1939, 1999 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-11h16m35s61.png|''The Iron Giant'' trailer variant (1999) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h34m03s129.png|As seen on a promo for the 1999 Warner Bros. edition Chevrolet Venture. vlcsnap-2013-08-17-01h38m19s57.png|''My Dog Skip'' trailer variant (2000) Stfbf.png|"Stay Tuned for Bonus Features" bumper Wbfe.png|"Feature Presentation" bumper First Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper.png|"Feature Presentation" bumper (The Flintstones variant) 2001–2003 2003–2008 WBFE-Open-Matte.jpg|Full open matte bylineless logo. THESHIELD5.jpg|Pan & scan version AKfjec7JD8SQtvkztLPdaA356406.png|Widescreen logo GW311H232.jpeg|''Scooby-Doo and the Loch-Ness Monster'' (2004) FLEANOTUT.jpg|''Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2005) GW346H257.jpeg|''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) 2004–2009 THESHIELD6.jpg|The later day logo with the Time Warner byline. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment 2004.png|The logo without Bugs Bunny bug. warnerbros_136.jpg|''Laura's Star'' (2004) Print logo variations (Full color and 2D) 1989-1990 1993-2009 As of 2008, this is only used as a print logo on the back of certain Warner Home Video/Warner Premiere direct-to-video releases on DVD and Blu-ray Disc, among reissues of older theatrical WBFE releases on Blu-ray Disc. The company went defunct in 2009. WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_COVER_LOGO.png|The 1997 brand logo used on covers Free Willy II.jpg|logo on early videotapes WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1993_BRAND_LOGO.png|The 1993 Brand logo used on covers 83c3699d1e69801189165db54aae-grande.jpg|The logo as seen on the 1999 Warner Bros. edition Chevrolet Venture. $_35.JPG|another print logo 1000x1000.jpg|pin logo 51QM41C0WWL.jpg|Logo on Looney Tunes sing along tape warner-bros-sing-along-quest-for-camelot-vhs-cover-art.jpg|Logo on Quest for Camelot sing along tape Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-03h45m50s46.png|''Century 2000/Century Collection'' promo (1999-200?) Vlcsnap-2015-03-28-02h59m10s137.png|''Century 2000/Century Collection'' promo (1999-200?, A) 1210gift.warner.jpg wbfe reading.JPG|logo on certain books Free Willy - Soundtrack - Back.jpg|a bannerless variant DSC02320.JPG|another bannerless variant DSC02264.JPG|a third bannerless variant File:Kbfb3.jpg|a fourth bannerless variant WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1993_PRINT_LOGO.png|An Full color Bannerless Print variant WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_ALTERNATIVE_BRAND_LOGO.png|The Alternative Brand Variant 2000s animation.jpg|2000s logo 2010s animation.jpg|2010s logo Warner_Bros_Ciné_Famille_Logo.png|French VHS tape. Bugs Bunny in a Tuxedo.svg|Bugs Bunny seen without the WB logo. Trailer variants WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_TRAILER_VARIANT.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Trailer Print Variant (1998) WBFE-Pokemon.png|''Pokemon: The First Movie'' Trailer Print Variant (US, 1999) Wb4.JPG|''Pokemon: The First Movie'' (US, 1999) Poster variants WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_FULL_COLOUR_PRINT_LOGO_(QUEST_FOR_CAMELOT).png|''Quest for Camelot'' Poster Print Variant (1998, A) (JamieR)__FreeWilly3(onesheet)1.jpg|''Free Willy 3: the Rescue'' (1997) 1 4kids.jpg|Logo with Nintendo, 4Kids and Pikachu 1998 (75th anniversary logo) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_PRINT_LOGO_75_YEARS_VERSION_1.png|The 75th Anniversary Variant Print Logo WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_PRINT_LOGO_75_YEARS_VERSION_2.png|Inverted Version of the print logo Trailer variants WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_TRAILER_VARIANT_1.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Trailer Print Variant (1998, A) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_TRAILER_VARIANT_2.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Trailer Print Variant (1998, B) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_TRAILER_VARIANT_3.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Trailer Print Variant (1998, C) Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_King_and_I_Trailer_Variant.png|''The King and I'' Trailer Print Variant (1999) Poster variants WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_PRINT_LOGO_QUEST_FOR_CAMELOT_POSTER.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Poster Print Variant (1998, B) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_PRINT_LOGO_QUEST_FOR_CAMELOT_POSTER_-2.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Poster Print Variant (1998, C) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_PRINT_LOGO_QUEST_FOR_CAMELOT_POSTER_-3.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Poster Print Variant (1998, D) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_75_YEARS_PRINT_LOGO_QUEST_FOR_CAMELOT_POSTER_-4.png|''Quest for Camelot'' Poster Print Variant (1998, E) Video Happy Birthday Bugs! Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1990s Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1992-2000) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1996) *ROAD ROVERS VARIANT* Warner Bros Family Entertainment (1999) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (Short 2003 Version) Warner Bros Family Entertainment logo (2003- ) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:Time Warner Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Jack Warner Category:Entertainment Category:1989 Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Defunct